Of Cereal and Revenge
by champagne for the pain
Summary: Draco and Pansy enjoy an early morning, watching the Golden Trio suffer. Fifth year, probably. DM/PP.


**Prompt:** "we're eating dry cereal on a rooftop, watching the destruction we caused" (via otpblr on Tumblr)

* * *

"Fifty galleons says Weasel King hits the Mudblood before Snape comes back."

Pansy tapped her chin with one perfectly manicured pink nail as though deeply considering this bet. Her free hand sifted through the box of Cheeri Owls between them and brushed over Draco's in the process. She ignored the tingle that seemed to jolt up her fingertips and spread into her entire arm, grabbed a handful of the cereal, and shoved it in her mouth. By the time she was finished chewing, she had her verdict.

"Nuh-uh." She pressed her elbows into the ledge of the Astronomy Tower and trained her eyes on the subjects of the Slytherins' entertainment. "He may be a Weasley, but he still knows better than to hit a girl, Mudblood or not."

Draco's hand full of Cheeri Owls paused halfway to his mouth as he turned to face her. His pale brows shot up high on his angular face, and his gray eyes raked over her form with mock pity. "You have too much faith in scum, Pansy. She's been scolding him for the past ten minutes; I'd be able to see how red his face is from here _without_ our vision enhancement spell!"

"If he's going to hit someone," she continued, casually tossing her sleek black bob, "it'll be Potter. As far as he knows, this whole thing is Boy Wonder's fault."

Draco's smirk grew as he observed Weasley lose his grip on whatever creature he was trying to yank out of the Forbidden Forest. The creature howled and escaped the way it'd come; the redhead shouted and ran into the brush after it. "My, my, Potter's watchdog turning on him. I can only hope to see the day."

As Pansy watched Draco intently surveying the scene beneath them, subconsciously tapping his index finger on the ledge, his signet ring glinting in the moonlight, she decided this experience was definitely worth skipping her morning makeup routine. She hadn't left her dorm without her face on since the beginning of forth year, after she and Daphne had spent the entire summer practicing the art of cosmetics. But when Draco had shown up at her dorm at barely five this morning, tossing her one of his jumpers and telling her to get up and follow him immediately, she had obeyed without a second thought. The horror of skipping her routine hadn't settled in until she and Draco were halfway to the Tower, and by then she was too eager to pay it much mind.

Now, though, she decided it wasn't the end of the world. If she and Draco were to marry one day, he'd see her without makeup every morning. This was really just practice.

Besides, he didn't seem to have an issue with how she looked. He was in one of his King of the World moods, and it didn't escape her that while Crabbe and Goyle had helped them set up the Gryffindorks last night, she was the only one Draco had invited to join him in witnessing the fallout.

"Oooh, here comes Snape!" Pansy lit up and pointed at their Head of House. "And he looks pissed," she added in a devious giggle.

"Fifty galleons says he smacks Potter and Weasley on the back of the head again," Draco said in a rush. This was like the Quidditch World Cup: the action was live and the stakes were high.

"Fifty galleons says it's because Potter mouths off," Pansy challenged.

"Fifty galleons says it's because _Granger_ mouths off," Draco countered, eyes trained on the action below.

Just then, Weasley made a reappearance. He was hightailing it out of the forest, running from the creature he'd been trying to wrangle. He was so riled up, he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, and wound up running right into Professor Snape.

Draco and Pansy erupted into laughter as the greasy man pushed the blood traitor away from him. Weasley must have said something sarcastic because Snape struck him on the back of the head and walked off to monitor Potter and Granger, both of whom were having a hell of a time with their own creatures.

The hysterical Slytherins turned to each other, no doubt to discuss how they'd never been this thrilled to lose a bet. But in the process, each of their hands bumped the box of Cheeri Owls and suddenly it was airborne, flying right toward their Head of House.

The two dropped to the Astronomy Tower floor, out of sight, hands pressed to their mouths, spasms of laughter rocking their bodies back and forth. Twin tears spilled down Pansy's cheeks, and she was suddenly thankful she hadn't time to do her makeup.

Draco composed himself first and sat up on his knees to sneak a peak at the scene below them. Whatever he saw made him collapse once more and slip into a fit of laughter equally as bad if not worse than the first.

"What is it?" Pansy gasped out. Draco only shook his head and pointed in the direction of the action, so she grasped the ledge and pulled herself up to look out at the scene once more…

She would guess Weasley had noticed a projectile hurtling their way and cast a spell to make it explode, because the box of Cheeri Owls was in smithereens. And from the looks of his hair and robes, it had erupted right over Snape's head. Their usually pale Head of House was redder than a Weasley as he screamed at all three members of the Golden Trio. He was even shaking the destroyed box in the redhead's direction, undoubtedly telling him that picking up the art of pranking from his older siblings was not the way to go.

Pansy's fingers slipped from the edge of the Tower and she fell into Draco's lap. The two shook with bouts of silent laughter so violent their abs ached until the sun finally peaked above the horizon. At that point, Draco sighed and brought himself up into a sitting position, and Pansy did the same. They sat, side by side, hidden by the wall encircling the Astronomy Tower, wiping tears from their eyes and catching their breath.

"We better get back," the blond said at last. "The others will be rising soon."

"And dying to hear about this," Pansy added with a smirk.

"Exactly." Draco got to his feet and held his hand out to her. She took it and brushed herself off as she stood. "And what kind of mates would we be if we deprived them of this gossip for even a second?"

His grin made Pansy grin. He didn't release her hand as they began their trek down the stairs, and Pansy couldn't help but think if being Draco Malfoy's girlfriend was this much fun, being his wife would be even better.


End file.
